Fired Up!/Trivia
Trivia * Season 2 premiere. * This is the first episode made by DHX media, though Race to the Top of the World was the first in production order. * Starla and Zeg don't appear in this episode, while Darington is seen but does not speak. * Going by production order, this is the sixth episode of the second season. * This is the first episode to air after a 3 month hiatus. * Blaze's face gets slightly different, having a more realistic appearance with slightly smaller mouth that's less exaggerated. Also, his body has fewer drop shadows and has more luminous paint. ** Blaze's voice also changes, becoming slightly higher in pitch and more youthful sounding. * It's revealed Crusher can bake pizzas. * This is the first hearing of Blaze On. * The emergencies Blaze attends to are: ** Warning of a fire at the Axle City Garage. ** Rescuing distressed workers from out-of-control yogurt at the yogurt factory. ** Saving a baby sheep from a quarry. ** Stopping a forest fire. * First season premiere where Crusher doesn't do any cheating. * This is the first episode to premiere after Nick Jr.com's 2015 redesign. It lost the "Playtime" subsite and completely changed its appearance to look like that of a smartphone app screen, the same style as the Nick Jr. app which was released earlier. In addition, subscription is required to watch full episodes. * Becoming a firefighter is much more advanced than what Blaze goes through in the episode. In the episode, Blaze has to help out in four emergencies; in real life, those who wish to be firefighters must pass a test and become EMTs first, before attending a school for firefighters and study there for a few years before they get the job. * During the travel song, Bump Bumperman is shown eating a hot dog at the restaurant. This also happened in Cake-tastrophe!. * Starting this episode, backing music is added to Blaze's transformation sequences. * This is the first episode where the travel song is not sung by Blaze and AJ; instead it is performed by Tommy Leonard, one of the show’s musicians. * The sound played when Blaze slips in the yogurt is the same when he gets bumped by the first bighorn in Stuntmania!. * This is the first episode where Blaze's viewer greeting at the start is something other than "Hey, I'm Blaze" or variations thereof. ** It’s also the first episode where Blaze doesn’t introduce himself during the viewer greeting. * This is the second time the Crusher and Pickle subplot starts with them watching Blaze after Cattle Drive. * It's implied in this episode that Blaze is 18 or older, as he becomes a firefighter and a person has to be at least 18 to be a firefighter in the US. * From this episode and onward, the background no longer turns orange when AJ activates his Visor View. * Crusher and Pickle's subplots became more common as of this episode. Running Gags Allusions Goofs * The fourth worker that leaves the yogurt factory says, "Hey, look out!", but the captions say, "Hey, me too!". * Blaze has his Season 1 face in some scenes. * There is a kitchen in the garage in this episode, but it hasn’t been seen before, or since then. * The trucks trapped on the yogurt change colors when Blaze goes to rescue them, and the valve choices are also different than those seen when he enters the factory. * AJ deploys his visor to measure the bridge gap; but later when measuring the track pieces his visor is not deployed. * At the beginning of the episode, Gabby is riding her ATV; after everyone gets out and the Fire Chief shows the burnt pizza, Gabby and Stripes are shown, but Gabby has dismounted and her ATV is nowhere to be seen. Then when Blaze sets off, Gabby is on her ATV again. Home Media Releases DVD *Fired Up! (DVD) Digital *Blaze and the Monster Machines: Volume 2 *Five Alarm Blaze (digital) *Race to the Rescue (LeapFrog) Category:Episode trivia Category:Season 2 trivia Category:Trivia